Many materials are delivered by aerosol means. Paints, cleaners, chemical treatment products, and pest control materials are just a few of the materials which are delivered by aerosol means. Aerosols are most commonly characterized by a liquid material propelled by a gas, most typically chlorofluorocarbons and hydrocarbons.
Many of the materials delivered by aerosol means are toxic or environmentally hazardous. The propellants used may be environmentally harmful. Accordingly, it is desirable to efficiently and effectively deliver the aerosol material, releasing a minimum of the material into the environment.
Aerosol containers range in size from small containers in which consumer goods such as deodorants are placed, to very large containers which cannot be easily lifted. With containers having a capacity of more than a liter, it is difficult to direct the aerosol material as desired due to the size of the container, especially where the point of application of the material is not easily accessible. Commerical operators routinely carry aerosol containers with five gallons or more of aerosol composition contained therein. Remote actuators have been used to allow the material to be directed as desired, since the size of the container does not allow the spray valve, actuator and nozzle to be applied directly to the container.
Metering of such remote actuators is needed. Metering prevents an excess of material, which may be environmentally hazardous or otherwise undesirable, from being released into the atmosphere and environment.
While metered spray valves are available, these valves have not been typically used with remote actuators due to problems associated with, among other things, bleeding and priming of the actuator.